Cordless products or devices which use rechargeable batteries are prevalent in the marketplace. Rechargeable batteries may be used in numerous devices ranging from computers to power tools. Since the devices use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells are commonly packaged in a battery pack. The battery pack may in turn be used to power the devices when coupled thereto. Once depleted, the battery pack may be recharged by a battery charger.
Typically, a battery charger can only charge a specific type of battery pack as the terminal arrangement amongst different types of battery packs vary. For example, a 20 volt battery pack may have a different terminal arrangement than a 14 volt battery pack. It is appreciated that these two different battery packs may require two different battery chargers. One way to avoid the need for multiple battery chargers is to create a standard interface between different types of battery packs. In this way, it may be feasible to charge each of the different types of battery packs using the same battery charger. To ensure that the battery pack is properly charged and a proper charging algorithm is applied to battery packs having different attributes, the battery charger needs to accurately identify the type of battery pack that is coupled to the battery charger. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an improved identification scheme amongst battery packs that couple to the same battery charger.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.